


Last one home through the stargate

by salable_mystic



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 19:58:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salable_mystic/pseuds/salable_mystic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A finger exercise, mostly involving scales (I need to figure out how to post the sheet music).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last one home through the stargate

So I'm the last one home through the Stargate  
the last one home this time.  
And looking at this foreign world  
I wonder who shaped mine. 

And I'm the last one home through the Stargate  
the last one going home.  
And think about the risks we take  
as out through space we roam. 

The last one home through the Stargate  
home to my world so free.  
And I wonder if I die out here  
who there will mourn for me. 

Yes the last one home trough the Stargate  
and silence is our command.  
If the world knew of what we do  
how many would understand? 

Just the last one home through the Stargate  
the last one home this time.  
And saying farewell to this alien world  
oh I wonder who shaped mine.


End file.
